Bobo
Fairy Tale Cutie (Default) Dream Dress Light Sweet Pace |dw = Tea Time with Bear Silky Cream |other = Fondant Game (Doll) |hevent = Daymare Fairy Tale |n3va = Cristina Veehttps://www.facebook.com/LoveNikkiGame/photos/a.1154269491350880/1189867087791120/ 乔诗语 Ayane Sakura }} Bobo is a character in Love Nikki. She is a girl from Lilith Kingdom who befriends Nikki at the beginning of her journey through Miraland. She travels with Nikki and Momo and shows them around while introducing them to the customs, rules, and culture of Miraland. Bio Appearance Bobo has fair skin and soft blue eyes. Her pale brown hair is about shoulder length, with most of it pulled into braided pigtails held by green and orange ribbons to match her hair clips, and tiny daisy flowers. Her straightened bangs are split on the left corner, and she has short forelocks partially covering her ears. Bobo normally wears a frilly green and orange dress with white ruffled accents and daisy ornaments to match her ribbon ornament and bracelet. She wears cream colored shoes and a pair of pale pink and white vertical striped stockings. Bobo prefers to wear light colors, finding dark colors unsuitable.Light Feather-Blue She also likes one-piece dresses instead of topsOL Shirt-Black and is fond of big bows,Elegant Dress-Pink pink, hearts, and puffy sleeves.Decorative Shorts-Pink Personality Bobo is a lively, chivalrous, and outspoken girl with a sweet, compassionate nature. She is hot-blooded and has a temper if someone should make fun of her or comment on something she is sensitive about. She is also very emotional, and high-strung when it comes to her appearance or lack of a love life. She is also very supportive towards her friends, and will always step up to defend them when things get serious. Deep inside, she has a strong desire to protect the people she cares about, especially after her father died in front of her while she was young. However, due to the circumstances of her life, she finds herself misled and unable to keep her friends and family out of danger. Like Momo, Bobo has a habit of breaking the fourth wall. History Early Life Bobo grew up in Galevilla, Lilith.Dreamland - Bobo/Sunflower in Long Night#No Response She got a dress, Bobo's Dress, as a birthday gift from her mother one year, and treasured it ever since.Fairy Tale Cutie Year 676 During this year, Bobo and her father went to the snowy mountains in North on vacation. Year 677 Bobo celebrated her fourteenth birthday during this year. From her mother, she got a dress, Candy Heart, as a birthday gift in a box with candies,Dreamland - Bobo/Parting in the Snow#Birthday Present as well as matching accessories.Candy Heart-Socks, Candy Heart-Shoes, Candy Heart-Headwear, and Candy Heart-Necklace Her father, a busy man, was able to catch a train back to celebrate with her, but he didn't have time to buy her anything. Despite his best efforts to cheer her up by dressing up as a giant stuffed bear, this still upset her, and she cried until he promised to make it up to her. She also remarked on her mother's homemade birthday cake, wondering if her family was poor now. During her party, her father took out an old drawing Bobo had done of their family when she was little, which annoyed her until he insisted he still liked it.Dreamland - Bobo/Parting in the Snow#Picture and Cake Unknown to her and her family, two shadows were spying on her party, trying to decide whether she was good enough to pass a test. A month later, Bobo's father received a task to deliver a precious design in a remote, mountainous part of Pigeon. Bobo, a photography student, begged to come with him so that she could take pictures of the snowpeaks. Even though she had been to the mountains before, Bobo also believed in a legend saying that if she saw a white bear in the Renieve Snowpeaks, she would find true love in the next year. Her father agrees to let her come, as long as she stayed with him the whole time.Dreamland - Bobo/Parting in the Snow#White Bear In the mountains, Bobo and her father rented a snowmobile and drove deep into the mountains. Bobo fell asleep part of the way through, feeling cold. A black snowmobile appeared out of nowhere before they could reach the client and braked in front of them, causing Bobo's father to steer out of the way, and the two of them fell off. A strange man got off the black snowmobile and demanded the design from Bobo's father. When her father didn't give it over, the man took it from him.Dreamland - Bobo/Parting in the Snow#Mountain Peril When they tried to get the bag and design back, the man just kicked her father.Dreamland - Bobo/Parting in the Snow#Black Bullet Her father demanded it back, and the stranger immediately pulled out a gun and shot him. Bobo ran over to her father, unable to process what had just happened. She was stunned that the stranger could use violence, but he said he didn't care about the Blood Curse. Before her father could die, he pulled a stuffed white bear from his bag and gave it to her to reference the legend she believed in, apologizing that it was stained with his blood.Dreamland - Bobo/Parting in the Snow#Final Gift Bobo ran to confront the stranger, and he pulled out his gun to shoot her too. However, a white dove came out of the barrel instead, and vines appeared from the snow to constrict the stranger. Noah appeared then and bowed before giving Bobo back her father's bag and taking her home.Dreamland - Bobo/Parting in the Snow#Magic and Youth Noah gave Bobo a dove in a birdcage and told her that if she wanted to know more, she could release it. A month later, she found that she was still upset and decided to release the dove. The next day Noah appeared before her and told her that they were going to go meet someone who could answer all of her questions.Dreamland - Bobo/Parting in the Snow#Dove of Hope Year 680 Sometime before Nikki arrived in Miraland, Bobo was given a mission to involve her in Miraland's disputes. The order was given to her by a mysterious figure that only presented herself in silhouette,Dreamland - Bobo/Sunflower in Long Night#Shadow of the Confession Room whom Bobo calls the "Lord". Journey Bobo approached Nikki after her competition against Aron shortly after arriving in Miraland. Expressing interest in her style, Bobo asked Nikki where she was from and why she came to Wheat Field. Upon learning that Nikki didn't know anything about Miraland, Bobo introduced herself and offered her a tour around town.V1: 1-1 Sport Girl Aron (1) Together, they assisted Lunar in retrieving her guqin design from Mela. Mela revealed that she is part of the organization known as the Iron Rose Stylist Legion, and Bobo explained their origin and reputation to Nikki.V1: 1-9 Legendary Iron Rose ]] When Nikki decided to go to Lilith Kingdom, Bobo accompanied her and showed her around Cicia, where they watched the performance of the December Troupe and helped the lead actress, Sofia, retrieve the Star Sea when it was stolen.Chapter 2 Fairy Tale World LilithChapter 3 'Witch and Star Sea' Bobo took her to Wintermount for the Designer's Tea Party, where they met again with Lunar and got to know Bai Jinjin, Zhong Lizi, and Kimi, as well as a number of other designers and stylists.Chapter 4 The Tea PartyChapter 5 Mutated Tea Party Bobo continued to accompany Nikki and support her mission of becoming a great stylist as they traveled through the Cloud Empire and attempted to help Lunar again.Chapter 8 Mysterious Moonlit City Throughout this time, Bobo lamented not having a boyfriend yet.V1: 6-3 Toto, Girl in Love (5) She also showed great interest in Prime Minister Nidhogg, whom they met at Long Street at the base of Mount Mango.V1: 7-S3 Meet the Prime Minister They continued on to the Fantasy Styling Contest in Royal City, where Nidhogg staged a revolution against Royce, Queen Nanari, and the Lilith government.V1: 11-9 It's a rebellion?! In the aftermath, Bobo was clearly distressed by the prospect that Nidhogg had done such a thing.V1: 12-5 To the Storehouse As they traveled to the Republic of Wasteland to seek the Miracle Scroll, she continued to deny that he had done such a thing at all, or at least without a reason.13-8 Tribe's Ritual After some time in Wasteland, Bobo, Nikki, and Momo received news about Nidhogg's attack on Cloud City and turned around in order to save Lunar.14-9 Enter the Wind Valley They traveled by train nearly the whole way there, and arrived just in time to see Nidhogg kill Lunar.15-8 Blue Bird Wail Bobo was very upset by this, but stressed that Nikki must fight Nidhogg. When Momo asked her how Nikki is supposed to do anything when even Lunar couldn't save herself, Bobo explained the blood curse, which weakened anybody that uses force against somebody else. When Nidhogg said that the blood curse was fake and only brought about a false peace, Bobo argued with him, referencing his past and asking him if he really felt his victory at the Designer's Tea Party all those years ago was false.15-9 Compete with Nidhogg Nikki managed to finally beat Nidhogg with the assistance of the Dawnblade thanks to the Iron Rose's sudden appearance, and Nidhogg withdrew his troops from Cloud City. Bobo, Nikki, and the Iron Rose traveled to Lor River City, where they met Kimi and decided to go to Welton with her to figure out what the situation was with the Apple Federation Apparel Group.16-Side Story 3 Rescue ]] Bobo accompanied Kimi, Nikki and Momo to Welton, where she witnessed the theft of White Blossom by Reid17-9 To Disperse Love Songs and the murder of Charles by Shade.18-9 The gun under Morning Star When Reid kissed Kimi at the White Blossom Banquet, Bobo offered to go berate him for her, and worried for her reputation. She went with them next to Losol, where they went together to the League Till outpost due to Orlando believing it was too unsafe to leave them alone. She seemed excited about the prospect,19-2 Town Dessert Chef but when they tried to escape without being noticed, she tripped over some racks. Shade was alerted to their presence by the noise, and aimed his gun at Bobo, but Orlando managed to divert his attention, Nikki grabbed Bobo, and they escaped.19-4 Losol Shadow Bobo, along with Nikki, Momo, and Kimi, was taken in by Azula at the Losol Church. However, Bobo was shaken by the gun at the League Till Outpost,Daymare Fairy Tale and decided to leave alone partway through the night. She left only a note saying she was returning to Lilith Kingdom for something important. Momo woke up to see her leaving, and chased her out the doorway of the church. She gave him one last hug before leaving.19-5 Part under Moon Nikki was distraught by her departure, and though she wanted to find Bobo, she was drugged by the food in Losol Church the next morning and was taken to North Kingdom.19-Side Story 1 Nightmare Puzzle Sunflower in Long Night Bobo returned to Royal City, Lilith Kingdom, feeling melancholy. She saw a white dove fly around her, take the ribbon from her dress, and fly away. It put the ribbon into a box, and when she opened the box, a puppet jumped out along with confetti. Noah appeared and held the ribbon, and she laughed at his prank. He asked her about her journey with Nikki, but she avoided his question by asking him about his own travels.Dreamland - Bobo/Parting in the Snow#Friends Reunion While in Royal City, she went to a church called St Cheryl, where she met with the mysterious figure again. Though her mission to involve Nikki in Miraland's disputes was incomplete, she asked for another assignment, but the figure insisted that she take a break. Unsure what to do next and filled with worries and doubts about Nikki, Bobo decided to go back to Galevilla and visit her mother.Dreamland - Bobo/Sunflower in Long Night#Strange Sound To her dismay, though, her mother seemed to have disappeared, and all of Bobo's letters to her were still in the mailbox. Noah surprised her by appearing then with balloons, but Bobo was too upset over her mother's disappearance to be cheered by his presence. When she told him what had happened, he deduced that her mother was most likely safe due to the lack of blood or sign of a struggle at the house. Despite agreeing that he had a point, she still couldn't hold back her tears.Dreamland - Bobo/Sunflower in Long Night#Interrogation A voice, which unbeknownst to her belonged to the True King, began to speak to her in her head, berating her for not being able to protect the people around her and for losing both of her parents, which upset her even more. Upon discovering Noah hadn't been able to hear the voice, Bobo quickly acted as though she hadn't heard anything and resolved herself to be able to find her mother.Dreamland - Bobo/Sunflower in Long Night#A Piece of Paper Bobo and Noah went back to Royal City, and Bobo went to ask the Lord about her mother. However, the Lord told Bobo that though she had looked into the matter previously, she hadn't been able to find her mother. Bobo was not satisfied by this answer, and decided that she couldn't rely on the Lord anymore. Noah agreed to help her find her mother. Noah took her on a mission to find the person responsible, and they went off the clues of an old woman living in the outskirts of Royal City.Dreamland - Bobo/Sunflower in Long Night#Clue After searching for several days, Noah insistent that they were following the right person, Bobo concluded that they were not on the right track.Dreamland - Bobo/Sunflower in Long Night#In Vain Noah eventually admitted that he knew her mother was safe, and could even show her using his magic, but didn't because it would only hurt Bobo more to be able to see her but not touch.Dreamland - Bobo/Sunflower in Long Night#'Reunion' He projected images on a wall, showing Bobo's mother sitting in a plain room. She seemed weak, and was muttering words about a curse, inheritance, and Bobo. Suddenly a familiar voice began to speak, mentioning something about her bloodline, and the picture immediately disappeared. Noah claimed the magic didn't work anymore and that someone was onto him. Bobo realized the voice in the display belonged to that of the Lord, and though Noah denied the connection, she realized the Lord had been the one to take her mother, and that the Lord and Noah had been misleading her the whole time.Dreamland - Bobo/Sunflower in Long Night#Waking Up From A Dream The voice of the True King in Bobo's head began to speak to her again, and promised her that through eternal peace, the world could be cured. She began to lose control over her own body, closing her eyes.Dreamland - Bobo/Sunflower in Long Night#Change From that point, the voice in her head could talk to her all the time, and persistently reminded her that she would never be able to protect the people around her. Later, in Galevilla, Bobo saw Nikki and Momo searching for her. However, the voice forbade her from going to talk to them, and she listened as they disappeared, lamenting that it was likely her last chance to talk to her friends.Dreamland - Bobo/Sunflower in Long Night#Final Choice Brave New World Using Bobo, the True King sent various people across Miraland into a deep sleep, including Nikki, Kimi, Ace, Chloris, and Sherry.Brave New World/Story#Pigeon Their dreams were a repetitive illusion of their happiest memories, meant to lull them into peace while Miraland was destroyed. However, Nikki's dream incorporated Bobo, and after Nikki became aware something was wrong, she managed to talk to the True King (using Bobo's form) about it. When Nikki accused her of not being Bobo, Bobo was able to take control momentarily and warn Nikki about the True King's plans. Nikki was jarred awake by what happened.Brave New World/Story#Dream Broken Nikki went around and woke up the rest of her friends before attempting to visit the late Lunar. She went into a world formed by her memories, called the Cloud Realm, where Lunar could be found. There, she was able to see the nebulas that represented the memory of each person she knew, including Bobo's, which was distinctly dim.Brave New World/Story#Cloud Realm The True King was able to intrude on the Nikki's Cloud Realm and take over. Nikki and her friends objected to his use of Bobo's form, but he only proclaimed that he was the heir to the blood that flowed through her body and explained his plan to put Miraland into a deep sleep again in order to prevent pain and suffering. However, Nikki was encouraged by Bobo's nebula, still shining even if dimly, and used the power of friendship to create a bright light that dispelled the darkness.Brave New World/Story#Confrontation The True King was weakened, and Nikki managed to expel him from Bobo's body by holding her tightly. Bobo gained control of her body again, begging Nikki for forgiveness and warning her to return to her world to escape the imminent destruction of Miraland. Upon Nikki's insistence, though, Bobo understood that Nikki wasn't going to go anywhere.Brave New World/Story#After the Rain Comes the Sun However, at this point, something happened to Bobo's body in the real world that caused her form in the Cloud Realm to disappear. Though it is unknown what happened to her, Nikki made a secret promise, to herself and to Bobo, that she would find her.Brave New World/Story#Gone Relationships Nikki Bobo was given a mission to seek out Nikki and involve her in Miraland's disputes, which led to her befriending Nikki in Wheat Field. However, as they traveled together, Bobo and Nikki formed a genuinely close friendship, and Bobo was very reluctant to leave her. She has a strong desire to protect Nikki, whether it be from the dangers of the world or from herself. To Bobo, Nikki is her "most special memory". Momo Theater]] Due to their individualistic bonds with Nikki, they have a tendency to bicker and argue a lot. They don't hold back when it comes to offending the other, and Bobo can be physically violent with Momo if he really upsets her. However, it's obvious they both care about each other a lot; when Bobo leaves Nikki and Momo's side, he chases after her and she gives him a genuine hug before going on her way. Kimi Bobo appears to have a lot of respect for Kimi, as she was very invested in helping her find White Blossom and seemed willing to go to bat for her when Reid kissed her. However, Kimi privately doubted Bobo's intentions, saying that she knew too much for her position and was too eager to help and jump into danger. When she voiced these concerns, Momo pointed out all of the ways Bobo did care for her, and Kimi apologized for doubting her. Locco Locco is a friend of Bobo's from Lilith. They share similar styles, and Locco especially loves to collect all sorts of clothing and accessories. Once Locco invited both Bobo and Nikki to a tea party.Locco's Tea Party Liliana Liliana is one of Bobo's friends who lives in a rose castle in Lilith. Her manner is different from Bobo's, but regardless they are still friends. Liliana invited Bobo to a tea party once, but disappeared halfway through, leading Bobo to assume that she got lost.Maiden's Romance Noah Noah first met Bobo in the mountains of Pigeon when she was 14, protecting her from being killed by the same man who had just killed her father. He gave her the opportunity to learn more about Miraland's darker side and help him restore peace to the land, which she took. They became friends, and he always tried his best to cheer her up with magic tricks. Though he followed her throughout her journey to save her mother, he was actually working to hide the truth behind the organisation they both worked for. He also built a living doll in Bobo's likeness.Fondant Game Quotes Story= * "I think we should think about our own Mr. Rights first! We should hang around in the rose garden. Who knows, maybe we will meet some handsome guys here!" — Bobo to Nikki, in V1: 4-5 Rose Garden * "I still don't believe our Prime Minister could betray us! There must be some reason!" — Bobo in 13-8 Tribe's Ritual * "The people of Miraland can't resort to force. It is a curse and oath bound in everyone's blood. Once using force, one will be devoured by burning pain. Now Nidhogg is at his weakest... Nikki, put on an army uniform and beat him now..." — Bobo to Nikki in 15-9 Compete with Nidhogg * "I've been thinking I'm working for the peace of this world, but everything, everything is but a part of your conspiracy... Had I kept staying with Nikki, will she be harmed too? I'm such a fool... Such a big fool..." — Bobo to Noah, in Sunflower in Long Night |-|Styling Battle= *"Hee hee! I feel I'm so cute!" — using Smile. *"Humph! You're not cute in this way!" — using Critical Eye. *"Wow~! It's a Christmas gift that I've been dreaming for!" — using Gift. *"It's a curse for the sleeping beauty!" — using Sleeping. *"The Crystal Shoes belong to Cinderella!" — using Clock. |-|Postcards= *"Nikki, let's travel across the seven kingdoms and become better Stylists!" — Bobo's Diamond Postcard during Art of War. *"When I will figure out some things, I will be back. Are we still good friends then?" — Bobo's Diamond Postcard during Time Palace, posted from Unknown City, Mysterious Sending Address. |-|Timeline= *"Nikki is bound to be the greatest stylist of the age!" — Bobo in Timeline. |-|Dream Weaver= *"Your style is brilliant. Where are you from, stylist?" *"Did you see my dream? What is it like?" *"The adventures in dreams sound like Fairy tale Concerto. They are both fantastic." *"I have been traveling around Miraland; will my dreams be just as colorful as my experience?" *"What dreams will come to me tomorrow? I'm expecting it." *"Is there grilled fish in my dreams?! Unbelievable!" *"The new commission is coming! Keep going!" *"A reward for a commission? It's a Momo's kiss." *"How's the commission? I can help you anytime." *"Come on! I believe you can complete these commissions!" *"You finished the commission so soon? You're amazing!" *"What else do you want to know? I won't tell you." *"That's right! Nikki is bound to be the greatest stylist of the age!" *"I am still single today... Will there be a beautiful encounter tomorrow?" *"Are you surprised that I'm a travel photographer? I can show you the photos I took next time." *"Guess who my favorite star is?" *"My name is Bobo. I come from Lilith Kingdom." *"I can't wait to know the follow-up story of Annabel's comics. Have the stylist and the designer got married?" *"I didn't know we are so destined to meet again so soon!" *"Lilith Kingdom is a dreamy and lovely fairy tale world! Welcome!" *"Stop. I'm going to be angry!" *"Hum, what do you need help with?" *"You're more childish than some little brat!" *"Don't poke me! I'm not meatball-like Momo!" *"What's up? Would you like to introduce a handsome man to me?" Name by Server Etymology Bobo (啵啵) is an onomatopoeia sound that indicates a bubbling noise.http://dictionary.pinpinchinese.com/definitions/s/%E5%95%B5-bo It's also a cute way to express a kiss.https://hinative.com/en-US/questions/10134700 Trivia * Prior to December 24th, 2017, Bobo's name was localized as Yoko. * She is the only female character that never competes with her main clothes. References Navigation ru:Бобо es:Bobo Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Lilith Kingdom Category:Love Nikki Characters